1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pulling tools and more particularly to a pulling tool for removing a rotor, such as a squirrel cage blower rotor, or a bladed fan from a shaft.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Many servicing and repair operations require removal from a shaft a rotor, fan or the like having a hub snugly fitted on the shaft. After a period of use, the rotor or other part to be removed often becomes fast on the shaft and hence extremely difficult to remove.